


Yandere Simulator/Vocaloid

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Vocaloid, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len, Rin, Gumi and Miku are in a new school. Akademi High School. It's not a normal school. Terrible things will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me my poor grammar, English is not my first language. :)
> 
> ~Cherry~

"Len, Rin, Gumi and Miku! Wake up!", Meiko yelled downstairs.  
Len yawned and sat up. He got out of bed, and started look for his school uniform. While Len was looking for it, the girls woke up. "Morning ladies.", Len said smiling, after he pulled his pants up. Gumi blushed and walked to Len, while he was putting on his shirt.  
"Wait.", she said, and stopped Len from dressing up. Gumi kissed Len's chest and lips softly. "Okay, that's good.", she said and grinned.  
"We get it, you guys are dating!", Rin said and yawned.  
Len rolled his eyes and walked to downstairs.  
"So, Gumi..", Miku said. "How long have you guys been dating? You know, he's pansexual?"  
"For a few weeks.", Gumi said, while she was putting on her bra. "And yes, I know that very well."  
"Why are you dating my brother? Is it because, he is pan?", Rin asked. Rin was super fast, and was already dressed. She was putting on her make-up.  
"No! He is a wonderful person and so hot!", Gumi said and looked at Rin, fast.  
"I see... What if, there's better guys than Len in the new school?", Miku asked. She was full-dressed, and was getting her hair done, by Gumi.  
"Well, I don't know.. Depends... By the way, I heard, that the new school has an Occult Club! I think, I'll join them!", Gumi said, excited.  
"Cool. Let's go!", Rin said, and threw Miku and Gumi their backbags.  
The girls went to downstairs to eat breakfast.  
"Morning Meiko!", Rin said cheerfully and took some orange juice out of the fridge.  
"Morning! By the way, I made carrot- and leek-juice, if you guys want.", Meiko said, and took two glass bottles from the fridge.  
"Thanks!", Gumi and Miku said happily and took the bottles.  
Len, Rin, Gumi and Miku ate their breakfast, and Meiko gave they all a bento box.  
"You guys need to run!", Meiko said when they left to school.  
The girls, and Len, arrived to the new school and saw two girls. Other one looked like Miku, with curly hair. The other one looked like Kasane Teto, with darker hair. Rin immietadly ran to girl, who looked like Miku.  
"Hey! You look like my friend, Hatsune Miku!"  
"Oh! Is Miku your friend?", the girl said. "By the way, My name is Saki Miyu."  
"Yea, she is... Over there. Miku! Come here! I'm Kagamine Rin. You can call me Rin."  
Miku walked to Rin and Saki. "What? Oh, you look just like me!", she said to Saki.  
"Are you _the_ Hatsune Miku? The Vocaloid? I'm Saki Miyu, call me Saki."  
"Yep, I'm the Vocaloid! I hope, you like Rin's songs too!", Miku said, smiling.  
"Yeah, I love all the Vocaloids! Me and my friend, Kokona Haruka, are doing our best to look like our favorite Vocaloids! You are my fav, and Kasane Teto is Kokona's favorite!"  
"Hi girls!", Len said and walked next to his twin. "Who's this girl, you are flirting with, Rin?", he said, and grinned.  
"Hi, i'm Saki Miyu. Call me Saki. I know your name, you're Kagamine Len!", Saki said and smiled. "I love your song Spice!"  
"Oh, thanks!", Len said smiling.  
"I can show this place to you guys, if you want! This is kinda big school.", Saki said.  
"Sure! I'll just get Gumi here.", Miku said, and disappeared to inside of the school. Len, Rin and Saki sitted next to a fountain. They chatted for a while, then Miku and Gumi arrived.  
"Saki, this is Gumi. Gumi, this is Saki.", Miku said. "Let's go!"  
The four girls, and one girly boy, walked inside. "You should problably get to know the other students. Umm.. Rainbow-crew! Come here!", Saki said, when they saw five girls. The girls walked to Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi and Saki. "These are the new students!", Saki said to the girls.  
"Hi! I'm Mei.", girl with blue hair and blue eyes said. "I'm Yui.", the readhead said. "I'm Koharu.", a girl with green hair said. "I'm Kokona.", the girl, who looked like Teto, said.  
"Here are, Miku, Rin, Len and Gumi!", Saki said and smiled.  
"Omg, Vocaloids?", Mei said.  
"Yeah.", Rin said and leaned on her brother.  
"Omg!!", Mei yelled and hugged Len. "I LOVE YOU, LEN!!", she said, almost crying. Len hugged her back. "I love you too!!", he laughed. Mei backed up from the hug, wiping tears from her face and took a few steps back.  
"Hey girls! Oh, new kids! I'm Budo Masuta. The leader of the Martial Arts club!", guy with black hair said, when he walked past the crew.  
"Hi! I'm Miku Hatsune! Here are Rin and Len Kagamine and Gumi Megpoid.", Miku said. "We are Vocaloids."  
"Oh, I heard about you.", Budo said. "By the way, if any of you wants to learn self-defense, come see me, at the club. In the second floor.", Budo said and left the others.  
Gumi walked to Len, and grapped his hand.  
"We need to go, I want to introduce them to everyone!", Saki said. "Come on, let's go to the rooftop!"  
Sake led them to schools rooftop. There they saw a couple of girls.  
"Girls! New students! Come to say hi to them!"  
A girl with green hair and green eyes walked to them.  
"Hi, i'm Midori Gurin!", the girl said.  
"I'm Gumi Megpoid. These are Miku Hatsune and Rin and Len Kagamine. The Vocaloids."  
"Cool. I hope, I'll see you in the Gaming Club! The clubroom is in the third floor.", Midori said.  
"Kuu! Oka! Inkuy! Sakuy! Come here!", Saki said. First a girl with light blue hair and red eyes walked to them. Then a girl with dark purple hair and dark purple eyes. Then two girls. Other one had a pink hair and turqousie eyes and the other one had long, purple hair and yellow eyes.  
"I'm Kuu Dere."  
"I'm Oka Ruto. The Occult Club leader. Club room is in the first floor."  
"I'm Inkuy Basu. This is my sister, Sakuy Basu."  
"These are Miku Hatsune, Len and Rin Kagamine and Gumi Megpoid. Vocaloids."  
"I'll see you in the Occult Club... Maybe..."  
"So, you are the Occult Club leader? I think, I would want to join.", Gumi said.  
"Come to our clubroom after classes. I'll be there to 6 pm.", Oka said, smiling a bit.  
Saki introduced the Vocaloids to everyone, and they went to class. After class, Saki and Kokona disappeared somewhere. Vocaloids headed to plaza. They saw a girl with gray hair and gray eyes, stalking a guy, with black hair and black eyes, sitting on a fountain.  
"Hi! We haven't seen you around!", Len said to the guy. "I'm Len Kagamine."  
"I'm Taro Yamada.", the guy said.  
"Can I chat with you?"  
"Sure!"  
The guys started talking, while the girls talked to the girl.  
"Hi, i'm Miku Hatsune. This is Rin Kagamine and Gumi Megpoid."  
"Huh? Oh. I'm Ayano Aishi."  
"Are you spying the dark-haired boy?", Gumi whispered to Ayano.  
"He's my boyfriend", Ayano whispered back.  
"That blond guy, is my boyfriend. Wait. Why are we spying in them?"  
"I don't know.", Ayano said, and lauhghed.  
"Are you in any clubs? You seem like a wonderful person, and I'd like to get to know you better.", Gumi said smiling.  
"I am not currently, but I'm thinking about joining the Martial Arts club."  
"Cool! I have to go, I don't want to be late from class! See you at the club!", Gumi said, and left the plaza. Miku, Rin and Len ran after her to the classroom.  
After the classes, Gumi headed to the Martial Arts Club.  
"Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! What brings you here?", Budo said, smiling.  
"I'd like to join.", Gumi said. She was avoiding eye-contact with Budo.  
"Exelent! All I ask, that you show up at least once a week."  
"Okay, I'll join!"  
"Great! You are now an official member of the Martial Arts Club!"  
"So, when is the club activity?"  
"At 5pm. If you don't show up before 5.30pm, we have to star without you."  
Gumi smiled and left the room. She saw a girl, with a mask on... Killing, the other Martial Arts Club members. Gumi screamed, and ran to Budo.  
"Budo! There's a girl, who killed the other club-members!", she said, tears rolling down her face.  
"What!? Is the girl still there?"  
"I don't know! I'm so scared!"  
Budo hugged Gumi quickly and ran to the hallway. He saw the masked killer.  
"You wont get away with this!", he yelled and ran to the girl. Budo and the girl fought eachother, untill he pinned the girl down, and pulled her mask off. The killer was Ayano.  
"Ayano-chan!! What the hell is wrong with you!?", Gumi screamed to Ayano.  
Ayano looked at Gumi, tearing.  
"There's a murderer in Akademi High School! We need help right away!", Budo speaked to his phone.  
In five minutes, the police were there. They arrested Ayano and cleaned the school.  
Len, Rin and Miku already left the school, so Budo walked Gumi to home.  
"I'm so scared... What if she gets out of jail?", Gumi said and squeezed Budo's arm.  
"I promise, I'll protect you.", Budo said and smiled to Gumi.  
"Thank you.. I think, Aishi-san killed all other members of our club..", Gumi muttered.  
"I think that a few Rainbow Girls would want to join. And ask the blonde boy, if he wants to join."  
"He's my boyfriend, I think he'd love to have a hobby together!"  
"Great!", Budo said. "So, you live here!"  
"Yeah. Thanks for walking me home! Bye!", Gumi said and walked inside. She was still terrified about the murders.  
"Gumi!! Where have you been? We were worried, if something happend to you!", Len said, when he saw Gumi.  
"I.. I was joining the Martial Arts club with Ayano-chan... I talked to Budo about joining and I left the room, after I joined.. Then I saw Ayano.. Murdering the other Martial Artists!", Gumi said, and started crying.  
"What!?", Len said and walked with Gumi to the livingroom. They sat on the couch.  
"Yes.. She had a neko-mask on, when I saw her. I screamed and Budo fought her. He pinned her aginst the ground and pulled her mask off. Then he called 911. They arrested Ayano, and Budo walked me home.. Oh, Len, I was so scared!", Gumi explained and hugged Len.  
"It's okay... She is in jail..", Len said and kissed her hair.  
"B-but.. She's a crazy killer! What if she escapes and comes to kill me? Or you, if she's a yandere?", Gumi cried.  
"She wont kill us. I promise.."  
Later thet evening, Gumi and Len moved their beds next to eachother. They cuddeled fir a while, then Rin and Miku rushed in.  
"I'm gay!", Rin shouted happily.  
"I'm bi!", Miku laughed. Then both of them left the room.  
"Well, that's cute.", Gumi said smiling.


	2. He broke her heart

The next morning, Gumi woke up to missing warmth. "Ohayo Gumi-chan.", Len said and sat next to Gumi on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah..", Gumi muttered and sat up. "I just had a nightmare. So nothing special.", she continued and smiled to Len.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?", Len asked, worried.

"No.. Maybe later, but not now."

"Okay. I understand. Let's get dressed, we have thirty minutes, untill, we need to go.", Len said, stood up, walked to his dresser and pulled his t-shirt off. Gumi walked to Len and started kissing his shoulders and neck.

"Gumi.. Continue, please.", Len grinned and turned to Gumi.

"I love you", she said and hugged him "I'm still scared.."

"We wont see Aishi-san today, don't worry."

Gumi and Len changed their clothes and headed to kitchen.

"Ohayo minna-san!", Gumi said, when she entered the kitchen before Len.

"Ohayo.", Kaito said and smiled. "I heard, what you saw yesterday, I'm so sorry, you had to see that.", he continued.

"O-oh.. It's fine..", Gumi said. Kaito, and the others heard, that Gumi would start crying at any moment.

"Sis, don't cry!", Gakupo said and hugged his sister.

"Please, don't touch me.."

"Okay.", Gakupo smiled to Gumi and walked away.

The girls, and Len ate their breakfast and started walking to the school.

Right before they entered the school, they saw Ayano stalking Taro-kun.

"AAH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!", Gumi screamed and tripped her own feet. She fell to the ground annd cried from terror.

"You! You are the murderer!", Miku shouted to Ayano.

"Wha-what!?", Ayano said confused? "Oh.. That.. Yes, I am.", she grinned and walked to Gumi. "Are you scared, darling?", she asked evily.

"Stay away from her!", they heard someone yelling from distance. Gumi turned her head, and saw Budo.

"Len, help me! I fight Ayano, you pull Gumi to safety!", he said. Len nodded. Budo pulled Ayano to him, and accidently kissed her. The kiss was fast, and it didn't mean anything. Budo and Ayano fought and Len pulled Gumi to other girls. "Go tell a teacher!", he yelled and helped Budo. Ayano managed to get away from them, and she runned to the delinquents.

"Stop her!! She's a murderer!", Budo yelled to Purple Bruises.

"Huh!?", she said and chased Ayano.

She managed to grab her wrist and tackled her.

"Get a teacher here!", Purple Bruises yelled to the guys.

Len runned to the gates. "The murderer is at the track!"

Len led the girls and ms. Rino Fuka to the trackrace. They saw dead Purple Bruises and Budo, who had a cut on his neck.

"Sh-she killed a delinquent.. And harmed me.. Help..", Budo said, almost crying.

"Oh my gosh, Budo!", Gumi yelled and ran to him. "I'll help you to the nurses office!"

Gumi raised Budo from the ground.

"Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah.."

Len stared at Gumi and Budo, angrily. He literally saw, that Gumi had a crush on Budo. Len had a crush on him, too. 'I wonder, if he'd like a threesome...', Len thinked and shaked his head, when he felt his twins hand being slapped on his cheek. "What!?"

"Miku and ms. Fuka went looking for Ayano. We need to go to plaza. Fuka-sensei said so. Also, were you checking Budo's ass out?"

"N-no! Of course not! I have a girlfriend!", Len shouted and blushed.

"Ooh, you're blushing! You like him!", Rin grinned and started to walk at the plaza.

"... Well maybe a little, but he's not gay! I think.."

The twins walked at the plaza and sat on a bench next to a cherrytree.

"Do you like anyone in this school?", Len finally asked.

"W-well.. M-maeby, but let's not talk about that! Are you gonna ask Budo, if he's gay? Or dump Gumi for him?", Rin said raising her other eyebrow.

"I-I don't know! I-", the school bell rang, before Len could finish his sentence.

"I wonder, if ms. Fuka and Miku found the murderer...", Rin muttered as they walked to Karin Hana's classroom.

"Hana-sensei, ms. Fuka told us, Gumi Megopoid and Miku Hatsune to come this class. Ms. Fuka has... Important things..", Len said to Karin Hana.

"Yes, ms. Rino told me. Take a seat."

The twins sat near to Saki. Len sat to her left side, and Rin to her right.

"Hi guys.", Saki whispered to the twins and smiled.

"Silence!", Karin yelled to Saki.

About half an hour after the twins arrived, Gumi showed up.

"Kon'nichiwa sensei. I was at the nurses office with Budo-kun.", she said. Karin nodded. Gumi sat next to Len.

They studied math for a while, then Miku arrived.

"Sensei, sorry, I'm late.", she said.

"Take your seat.", the teacher said.

After the class ended, Gumi rushed to Budo's classroom.

"Budo! Are you okay?", she said, when she saw Budo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you wanna eat lunch with me?", he said shyly.

"Sure, I'd love to! Does your neck still hurt?", Gumi said and touched the bandadge on Budo's neck.

"A-ah! It's fine! Don't worry about me. Can we go eat at our clubroom? I usually eat there.", he said.

"Sure! Let's go!"

They headed to the martial arts clubroom and sat around a small table. They opened their lunches and ate in silence.

"Heym by the way, are you in to guys or girls? Both? Everyone? No one?", Gumi broke the silence and glazed at Budo.

"B-both I think... I have a crush on one girl... And one guy, so I'm not sure...", Budo said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, I see. Also, I only know you and Saki-san from this school.. Should I meet other students, so I'd had a social life maybe?", Gumi laughed a bit.

"Y-yeah.. I'm sure, you should.", Budo said fast and finished his lunch. "I got to go."

"What, why? It's only 1.15!"

Budo didn't listen, he left the room quikly.

"Oh..", Gumi muttered and finished her lunch. She left the room and looked for the others.

"Gumi-chan!", she heard someone yelling from distance.

"Oh, hi Saki! Have you seen Miku, Rin or Len anywhere?"

"Yes, they're at the rooftop."

"Okay, thanks!"

Gumi headed to the roof and saw her friends sitting on a bench near to a railing.

"Hey guys!", she said smiling and walked to them.

"Hey! Where were you?", Miku asked fast.

"I was eating lunch with Budo."

"Len said, that he has a crush on Budo!", Rin giggeled. Len pushed his sister to the ground from the bench. "Ow! That hurts!", she said.

Len's face was completly red. He was avoiding eye contact with Gumi.

"I-is that true? I tought you were joking!", Gumi shouted to Len. She knew, that Len liked Budo, but she just didn't want to belive it.

Len was quiet, because he was crying. "I need to go..", he muttered and left.

Gumi bursted into tears and sat next to Miku.

"He doesen't love anymore! He loves Budo!", Gumi cried and leaned on Miku.

"Of course he loves you! You are the love of his life!", Rin said and sat next to Gumi. Gumi glazed at Rin and wiped away a few tears.

"He loves you. He maybe has a crush on Budo, but he would never leave you.", Rin said, smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm his sister, I know."

"Okayh.. Class starts soon."

"Ms. Fuka told me that she caught the murderer and is taking her to the police.", Miku said and stood up.

"So let's go to Hana-sensei's class.", she continued and pulled the two girls with her.

"I don't want to see Len.. He can be with Budo, I don't give a fuck.", Gumi said and wiped away the dry tears from her face.

"Don't say that! I'm sure, you still love him. You're just shocked.", Miku said.

The girl arrived at the class and sat down. Gumi sat alone in the corner of the class.

After the bell rang, Len arrived at class and sat next to Rin.

"Where were you?", Rin whispered.

"First I was crying in the bathroom, then Budo comforted me, and... We kissed..", Len whispered back and looked away.

"WHAT!?", Rin shouted. The teacher hasn't arrived yet, so Rin wasn't in trouble for yelling in class.

"I KISSED BUDO!", Len shouted back, then almost started crying. "... Fuck..", he muttered, when he realized, that Gumi heard that.

"I knew, you didn't love me...", Gumi cried and glazed at Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Cherry~  
> BTW, my Wattpad is @KuuDereWriter, if you want to follow me :3 I publish chapters there before I publish them there. :)


	3. I miss you

"I love her so much!", Len cried to his sister.

"I know, she loves you too! At lunchtime, she cried, because, she was sure, you didn't love her anymore.", Rin said, hugging Len.

"I'm so confused... I don't know, who to love...", Len said. He raised his eyes to Rin. "I love Gumi from the bottom of my heart, and I love Budo too... By the way, did ms. Fuka ever catch Ayano?"

"Ask Miku, I don't know.", Rin said and stood up. "You didn't eat anything today, didn't you?"

"No.. How did you know that!?"

"I'm your twin, you moron!", Rin giggeled and left the room.

Len walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. He walked into Gumi, in the kitchen.

"Don't ever talk to me again.", she said coldly and glazed at Len.

"I'm sorry...", Len said. He grapped a banana from kitchen and walked to his room.

~Le time skip, because I'm lazy x3~

Len and Rin were standing at the plaza, near to the fountain. They were talking to each other, as usual.

"... and then I was like, 'I don't know her!' and the guy was like, 'Oh sorry!' and ran away!", Rin said and laughed.

"Haha, funny..", Len said and looked at his feet.

"What's wrong?", Rin asked, worried.

"N-nothi-"

Len was interruped, by Saki's scream.

"Someone, help! A masked killer!", she screamed.

Len turned his eyes to Rin, where she standed. Len saw a girl drowning Rin.

"Rin!", Len screamed, tears in his eyes. The girl drowned Rin. Len attacked the killer, and pulled her mask off.

"You! Again! You killed The Martial Artists!", Len yelled. "AND, you killed my sister!", he continued, in tears. The killer ran away. Len picked up his sisters lifeless body,and tried to give her CPR. It didn't work. Rin was dead.

"R-Rin... please.. don't leave me now...", Len cried and hugged Rin's dead body.

"Len.. Should I call 911?", Len heard Saki saying. Saki putted her hand on Len's shoulder, and she was crying a bit.

"Yea..", Len muttered and turned to Saki. "This is so unfair...", he said, as tears fell down to his face. Some of the other students were collapsed in terror, and some of them just ran away.

"There's been a murder in Akademi High School...", Saki said to the phone. In five minutes, the police arrived at school.

They found Ayano on school grounds, and all of the students, who witnessed the murder, said, that Ayano was the killer. Ayano was arrested.

The teacher told the students, to leave school for rest of the day.

When Len arrived home, he ran into the bedroom and cried against Rin's pillow.

"This is so unfair! I miss you so much..", he said, while hugging Rin's old teddybear.

Miku and Gumi walked in. Miku was crying.

"Len! I'm so sorry, about what happened!", she said, and hugged Len.

"I don't think, I can't live without her...", Len said quietly. "We were so close... We were always together... Like.. The longest time, we were seperate, was something like... Only four hours, I think.. I don't have anyone, who could tell, if i'm sad, only looking at my face... I can't live without her..", he cried.

"I'm so sorry..", Miku said. "You two were so close.. And I was about to confess my love to Rin tomorrow...", she sobbed.

"Y-you loved Rin?", Len and Gumi said at the same time.

"Yes.. I did..."

"Fuck! If I were faster, Rin would be here now!", Len yelled and stood up. He walked to stand in front of a wall. He punched the wall, with all of his power. "I'm so disappointed in me!"

"Len, it's not your fault!", Miku said, as tears fell down her face.

"It is! If I would react faster, you could confess to her tomorrow!", he shouted, and sat next to the wall. "I'm sorry..."

Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo walked into the room.

"We heard, what happened... I'm so sorry, Len..", Meiko said and sat next to Len and hugged him.

"I should've been faster to save her.. Then she would still be here with us...", Len sobbed and hugged Meiko back.

"Don't blame yourself..", Kaito said, sadly.

"I loved her..", Miku muttered.

"You did?", Gakupo asked, kinda suprised.

"Yeah..."

Gakupo sat on Miku's bed and hugged her.

"I feel you... I once loved a girl, and I asked her out. We went out to see a movie, and after that, we were going to eat at a fancy restaurant. We had to cross a road, and she didn't want to wait the traffic lights to turn green, and started walking. She got hit by a car, and died... I was so heartbroken, and I almost killed myself, to be with her.", he said, in tears.

"A-are you crying? You never cry..", Miku said, and wrapped her arms around him. Gakupo wiped tears off of his cheeks.

"I'm not crying.. I just miss the girl so much.. And Rin..", he said.

Len, Kaito, Gumi and Meiko joined the hug.

"I miss you so much, Rin..", Len cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Cherry~


	4. I promise, I wont do it anymore

A month after Rin's death, Len had been depressed. He barely talked to anyone and he just skipped school every, fucking, day.

"It was my fault...", Len cried, as he cutted his wrists skin. "I can never forgive myself..."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?", Len asked, as he hide the knife and pulled a hoodie on.

"It's me. Can I come in?", Meiko's voice said from the other side.

"Sure.."

Meiko walked in, and sat next to Len.

"Are you going to school today?", she asked carefully.

"I don't think so.. I don't want to.. I'm not myself without Rin", Len said and bursted into tears.

"I understand.. But Rino Fuka called me, and said, that you should go to school today, unless you want to be expelled."

"Mhm.. Okay..", Len sighed and stood up. "What time is it?"

"Umm... It's 7.45AM. You need to run."

"Okay, see ya.", Len said, and ran downstairs. He ran to school, and arrived at 8.13AM. He walked straight to his class.

"Ohayo ms. Fuka.", Len said, when he walked in. "I'm sorry, for not coming to school. I am just so depressed because of my sister's death."

"I understand. Take your seat, I want to talk with you.", Rino said, smiling.

Len sat to his desk, and Rino sat next to him.

"You have missed school so much, that you need to study hard, or repeat this semester.", she said. "I can give you remediation, if you don't want to repeat."

Len sighed. "I think, I'll stydy hard etc.. I want to be at the same class as Gumi and Miku.", he said and glazed at Rino.

"Okay, the remedial instruction starts next friday at 3.30PM in this class. Make sure, you show up.", she said kindly. "You can stay here, or look for your friends before the class starts."

"I'll be back, when the class starts."

Len ran away from the class and headed to the bathroom. He locked himself in to a stall and pulled out a knife from his backbag. He cutted his skin, untill the bell rang.

Len walked to his class, and saw Budo infront of it.

"Len! Where have you been!? I've missed you, and I was worried!", Budo shouted, when he saw Len. He ran to hug him.

"I'm sorry, that I made you worried.. I wont do it again...", Len said.

"Oh, no no no, I understand.", Budo said. "I just tought, that you'd.. Hurt yourself, while home alone.."

"I'd never do that!", Len lied. He wrapped his arms around Budo. "I've missed you so much..."

"W-why you have been absent for so long?", Budo asked carefully.

"I was so depressed, because, my sister was drowned infront of me, and I didn't had the motivation to come.", Len said, and backed up from the hug. "I need to go to class, but I'll see you at lunchtime. Meet mee at the rooftop.", he said and kissed Budo's cheek softly.

"I'll see you there, love."

~Lé time skip~

Len was standing near to the railing, and waiting for Budo. When he finally arrived, Len had butterflies in his stomach.

"Budo! Over here!", he yelled. Budo turned to Len and walked casually to him.

"Hi~", Budo said and pulled Len into a kiss.

"Budo likes Len! Budo likes Len!", they heard Oka Ruto yelling. Kuu Dere giggeled. The boys got confused, so Budo leaned out of the kiss.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay."

"Budo and Len, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", the girls laughed.

"Oh, you want to see us kissing, again?", Len yelled to the girls, and laughed.

"Yea! it's so cute!"

Len grinned and pulled Budo in to a passionate kiss.

"Aww!!! I ship them!"

Len smiled and bakced up.

"I like your spice, Len.", Budo whispered.

"nigakute hotto na supaisu

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o

karadajuu de kanjite...", Len sang and laughed a bit.

"I like that song.. My cousin listens to it all the time.", Budo said and smiled.

"That's cute."

"Hey.. The school uniform's sleeves should be short...", Budo said, when he noticed, that Len had long sleeves. (It's the unifrom 3 from the game, if anyone's wondering c: )

'Oh my gosh, what do I do', Len tought. He sighed and took his hoodie off. He tried to cover his wrists from Budo.

"A-are you hiding something from m-me?", Budo asked, worried.

"Huh? O-of course not! W-why would I hide something from you?", Len said, anxious.

Budo's eyes widened.

"Let me see your wrists!"

"No!"

"Now!"

Len cried, and showed his wrists to Budo.

"Len... I tought.. You were honest, when you said, you'd never cut yourself.."

"I lied, I didn't want to tell you.. I tought, you'd hate me.."

"I'd never hate you! I love you! I can't hate you, I love you too much!"

"Th-thank you... Help me, please.."

"I'll do my best. We need to go to class now... See you at the gates at 3.45PM.", Budo said. He kissed Len's forehead and left the rooftop.

~Lé time skip~

Len was wating for Budo at the gates.

"Hey, Len! I didn't know, you came to school today!", Miku yelled, and ran to hug Len.

"Yeah.. I was at school today.. I just had different classes than you and Gumi..", Len muttered. "I'm gonna see Budo soon, then I'll come home."

"Okay, does Meiko know, that you came today?"

"Yeah.. She told me to come."

"Ok. See you later!", Miku said happily and left the school grounds.

About in five minutes, Budo showed up.

"U-hm.. L-Len..?", Budo muttered.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep over at your place tonight? My parents... They..."

"What?"

"They are trying to kill me, at home."

"What!?"

"My mom is insane, and tries to kill everyone, who shows up, and my dad hates me, so he beats me up.. I'm learning martial arts, so I can defend myself from them.. And.. I don't want that anymore.. So.. Can I?"

"Of course! Your situation sounds too horrifying! Let's go to my home."

They started walking to Vocaloid Manison.

"I have so many scars and bruises on my chest, because of my dad...", Budo said, quietly.

"I'll take care of you, I just want you to be okay."

They arrived at the Vocaloid Manison and walked in.

"Meiko! Come here!", Len shouted, when he stepped in.

"What?", Meiko said, as she walked to vestibule.

"This is Budo, he's sleeping over for...?"

"I think a few days, is that okay?", Budo said, and looked shyly at Meiko.

"Sure! Can I ask, is there a particular reason?", Meiko asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah... I don't want to talk about it right now..", Budo said, almost crying.

Len whispered to Meiko; "His parents are insane, or so.."

"Oh, I understand."

The boys walked to Len's room.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll get a matteres.", Len said, sighing.

"No no no, you can sleep with me.", Budo said, grinning.

Len blushed.

"Sure~", he said and kissed Budo.

They sat on Len's bed and cuddleled. They talked about everything. Len told everything about Rin, and her death. Budo told Len about his family.

"I want to know.. Are you ever getting over Rin?", Budo asked, quetly.

"I don't think so. She was the most important person in the world, to me."

After a few hours, Budo had found a song, that he wanted to play for Len.

"Hey, listen to this song.", Budo said, and started the song.

" _Dear friend, lover ex or whatever._

_I'm writing you to let you know I hope you feel better._

_I know that things are hard, the stress is so much._

_And when you reach out, all there are is uppercuts._

_And they are the cause for the ones on your wrist. the reason why you cry, make a ball of your fists._

_I understand that you have a lot you go through._

_The fact that they yell and your brother would hit you._

_And no one gets you, the plastered on fake smile._

_The real one has been gone now for quite a while._

_So your arms bleed, but the blood tells you you're living._

_It takes a way the numb feeling these people were giving._

_That razor blade has become your closest companion._

_It relieves all the pain you want to abandon._

_Your arms are scared so you think you're unlovable._

_But honestly I just want you to feel comfortable._

_So please don't cut, please don't cut._

_I promise you you're loved, so please don't cut._

_Right now I see thaht you're stuck in a rut._

_But please don't cut, please don't cut._

_And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck._

_I'm just a call away when things get rough._

_The fact of the matter is I know you're enough._

_So please don't cut, please don't cut._

_Put the blade down, it really isn't worth it._

_No good will come from a slit up and bruised wrist._

_And you're cover it, long sleeves so they won't see._

_But you can't hide all the hurt and pain from me._

_You say you're miserable and there are times you want to die._

_But then you pull out a razor and cut while you cry._

_It makes you feel human, and like you are still alive._

_But don't you understand that the feeling is all a lie._

_You put your self in danger when you're slicing up your skin._

_You're only letting self-hate find it's way in._

_I promise you'll get better, but just meet me halfway._

_And please throw the razor and pins all away._

_I swear that you'll make it, there's no dubt in my mind._

_And if you look around, I know it's what you find._

_You're gonna feel better once this door has been shut._

_Please make me a promise that tonight you won't cut._

_So please don't cut, please don't cut._

_I promise you you're loved, so please don't cut._

_Right now I see thaht you're stuck in a rut._

_But please don't cut, please don't cut._

_And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck._

_I'm just a call away when things get rough._

_The fact of the matter is I know you're enough._

_So please don't cut, please don't cut._

_They label you, but not a single word is true._

_Who cares what the world is saying about you ?_

_They don't know, they just assume._

_They're not with you when you're lonely up in your room._

_They not with you when you're begging to up above._

_They're not with you when you need a little love._

_They don't care when you have nothing to give._

_So who's to say than you even would want to live ?_

_Every life is precious, and that is what I promise._

_If we never speak again, I hope you know I'm honest._

_You deserve to be happy, and clean from the cutting._

_You deserve to be a person who's surrounded with loving._

_Every life is precious, and it's something that I promise._

_If we never speak again, I hope you know I'm honest._

_You deserve to be happy, and clean from the cutting._

_You deserve to be a person who's surrounded with loving._

_So please don't cut, please don't cut._

_I promise you you're loved, so please don't cut._

_Right now I see thaht you're stuck in a rut._

_But please don't cut, please don't cut._

_And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck._

_I'm just a call away when things get rough._

_The fact of the matter is I know you're enough._

_So please don't cut, please don't cut._

_So please don't cut, please don't cut._

_I promise you you're loved, so please don't cut._

_Right now I see thaht you're stuck in a rut._

_But please don't cut, please don't cut._

_And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck._

_I'm just a call away when things get rough._

_The fact of the matter is I know you're enough._

_So please don't cut, please don't cut."_

_When the song was about in the halfway, Len bursted into tears, and hugged Budo._

"I wont cut anymore, I promise.", Len whispered.

"Good", Budo said and kissed Len's hair.

"I love you, Budo."

"I love you too, Len."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Cherry~
> 
> The song used in the story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yk_LzmZrdBA


	5. What!?

"Rin... If you can hear me... I just want to tell you... That.. I love you, I always did.. I miss you.. I know, you would reject my confession, if you were still alive.", Miku whispered into the skies, crying. "I love you."

"M-Miku..? What's wrong?"

Miku turned around, and saw Rin.

"Rin!? What!? Are you still alive!?"

"I am. Don't tell Len, he kills me, if he finds out."

"I have to tell Len! He almost killed himself, because of you!"

"Don't. By the way, I heard, what you said. I love you too."

Rin walked to Miku, and kissed her.

Then Miku woke up.

"Gumi!! I had a dream, and I think, it's real, help."

Gumi turned to look Miku, tired.

"What now?"

"I had a dream... Where Rin was still alive an-"

"You just want her back, shut up, and let me sleep!"

"But the hospital didn't never tell us, that Rin's dead! She could be in a coma!"

"Go ask there today! Let me sleep!", Gumi shouted and threw a pillow to Miku.

Miku catched the pillow and nodded. "I will!", she said and threw the pillow back to Gumi. Miku let her hair down and pulled on a black leather top, and black leather sleeves. She put on black leather shorts and put on black leather hat. (I think the Miku's Punk-module.)

She ran to kitchen.

"Ohayo, Meiko!", she said, smiling.

"Ohayo, Miku. You sound like, you are in a hurry. Where are you going, it's Saturday!"

"I'm going to hospital, because, they never told us, is Rin dead, or in a coma or something.", Miku said, as she took a bottle of vegetabe juice from the fridge.

"Oh, honey, I think, she's dead. If she was in coma, she'd be here with us now. Or... If she has a memory, she's living again, and againg, while in coma... Go ask there. I can took you there."

Miku smiled. "Let's go!"

Meiko and Miku walked to Meiko's car, and they drived to the hospital.

"Hello, how can I help you?", a girl behind the register said, at the hospital.

"Yes, hello, do you have here a girl named Rin Kagamine?", Meiko said.

"Umm.. Wait, I'll check.", the girl said. She browsed something from a computer infront of her. "Yes, we have! Do you wanna see her?"

Miku's eyes teared up. "Yes!!"

"I'll take you there.", the girl said, smiling. She lead Meiko and Miku to the third floor of the hospital, and a room, in the corner of the floor.

"This room."

Miku opened the door, carefully. She saw Rin, laying on a bed.

"I-Is she.. Is she alive?", Miku asked, almost crying.

"She is. She is just in a very deep comatose."

"Meiko, we need to tell Len!", Miku said, and hugged Meiko.

"Yea... Is it possible for her to wake up, in this month or something?"

"It is. She needs people, who she loves, to wake up.", the nurse said. "Like, if she has a brother, boyfriend or a crush or something."

"Meiko, can you please get Len here?", Miku said.

"Sure, I go get him.", Meiko said, and left.

"Len is Rin's twin brother.", Miku explained to the nurse.

Len was laying against Budo's chest, while Budo took selfies with Len's phone. Then the phone rang.

"Who is it?", Len asked.

"Miku."

Len took the phone from Budo.

"What do you want?"

"Get dressed, Meiko is coming to get you to the hospital!"

"What? Why is she picking me uo to hospital?"

"Rin is alive, but she's in coma!"

"She's alive!? I'll see you there.", Len said and ended the call.

"What's happening?", Budo asked.

"Rin's alive, and she's in hospital! I need to get dressed.", Len said, and stood up. He put on black jeans, white t-shirt, black vest, white vest on top of it and a yellow tie. He brushed his hair quikly. "Do you wanna come with me to see Rin?" (I'm thinking about Len's Blue Moon-module)

"S-sure!", Budo said, and get dressed. They went outside to wait for Meiko. When Meiko arrived, they get in to the car.

"Rin will wake up at any minute, we need to go fast.", Meiko said, when Budo and Len sat in the backseat.

Len was nervous, and Budo noticed it. Budo grapped Len's hand, and looked at him, calming him.

"D-Don't hold my hand, I haven't tell anyone, that we're dating!", Len whispered.

"Tell to Meiko now!", Budo whispered back.

Len sighed, and nodded.

"M-Meiko, you know, I'm pansexual, right?", Len said, nervous.

"Yea, what about that?"

"W-Well... I'm dating Budo."

"Oh, okay. Have you told anyone else?"

"I think..", Len said, and glazed at Budo. "..Miku knows?"

"Cool. Are you gonna tell Gumi?"

"Of course!", Budo said, and grapped Len's hand.

"She has a crush on you, she'd be heartbroken.", Len said.

"Oh, I see. We should tell anyway."

"Let's not talk about that right now."

"Okay.."

They arrived at the hospital, and walked at the room, where Rin was. Miku was sitting next to Rin's bed, crying a bit.

"Len! Rin will wake up soon, I think, she'd like see you first."

Len nodded, and walked to sit next to Miku. He grapped Rin's hand, and teared up. Len felt Rin moving one of her fingers. Len glazed at a doctor, who was inside of the room.

"She moved her finger!", Len said to the doctor.

"Ask her, if she can hear you."

"Rin, it's me, Len. Squeeze my hand, if you can hear me.. Please.. I miss you..", he said. Len felt Rin squeezing his hand. "She squeezed!"

The doctor told Miku and Len leave the room, so Rin could wake up.

"God.. I hope she's alright.", Len said. He was sitting in Budo's lap, because, Budo wanted to.

"She is okay, but she may have a small amnesia. Also, she is very tired.", the nurse said.

"She's been alseep for a month, and she's still tired, even I'm not that tired!", Miku laughed.

"Rin is awake. Len, would you like to see her?", the doctor said, when he walked to Len.

"Y-yes!", Len said. He gave Budo a small and fast kiss, and walked in to Rin's room.

"L-Len?", Rin said, as she saw Len.

"Rin! Are you okay?", Len asked, and walked to sit next to Rin's bed.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital, you went into a deep coma, and woke up today."

"The last thing, I remember, is we talking at the school's fountain.. Then someone grapped my neck and Saki screamed.."

"Ayano Aishi tried to drown you. But you are still alive. I'm proud of you.", Len said, as tears rolled down his face.

Miku, Budo and Meiko rushed in.

"Rin! I need to tell you something!", Miku said, as she sat next to Len.

"Tell me."

"I wanted to tell you this, before Aishi-san tried to kill you.. I have a huge crush on you, and I wish you would date me!!"

Rin looked shoked, then she smiled.

"I love you too! As soon as I can go home, can we go out?"

"Of course!"

Rin and Miku both smiled.

"Rin, are you tired? Are you thirsty or hungry?", the doctor said, as he walked in. "I am your doctor."

"Well.. I'm a bit thirsty.. I'd like some water, please.", Rin said.

The doctor nodded, and left the room for a minute. When he came back, he gave Rin a bottle of water. Rin drank almost half of it at once, and put it on a table, next to the bed. She sat up and looked around.

"Hi Rin.", Meiko said, smiling.

"Meiko! Hi!", Rin said happily. "Do you know, when I can come home?"

"You can go home in two days. Then you need to avoid exercise and gym classes for a week.", the doctor said.

"Okay!", Rin said, smiling.

~Le time skip~

Len was helping Rin to walk, since she hasn't walked for almost two months. Len and Meiko are getting Rin home from the hospital.

"Were almost at the car. Walk five steps without me.", Len said.

"Okay.. Help me, if I'm gonna fall."

"Sure.". Rin walked three steps, then she almost falled, but Len catched her.

"Got ya!", Len laughed. He picked Rin up and carried her to the car. He putted Rin on the backseat and put her seatbelt on.

"I'm older than you, so I'll sit on the frontseat!", Len said.

"Not fair!"

"Calm down, children, or else no one can't sit on the frontseat!", Meiko said.

"Okay!"

~Le time skip~

"We're home!", Len shouted, when he stepped in with Rin.

"Rin!!", Miku yelled and ran to hug Rin.

"Hi~", Rin laughed, as she hugged Miku back.

"I missed you.", Miku said, quietly.

"I missed you too.."

"So you are dating?", Len asked.

The girls glazed at each other.

"Yea!"

"That's cool.", Len said, as he walked to Budo. "Hi, babe.", he said, when he saw Budo. Budo smiled and picked Len to his arms. He kissed Len long, and lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't kill Rin, I'm sorry :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Cherry~


	6. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to keep this page open, while reading: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku_-Project_DIVA-_Arcade_Future_Tone/Modules :D  
> And the choreography is from this MMD: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBGG-cAwU7s

Three weeks, after Rin woke up, the school announced a party. Rin, Len and Miku were excited, because they were invited to sing something there.

"Miku! What song are we going to sing?", Rin asked.

"I think, that Let's go.. Shake It! would be good.", Miku sighed, as she was looking for a good outfit for the party.

"Are we gonna do the choreography too?", Len asked, as he walked in.

"I think so."

"Then I think, Kaito, Meiko and Gumi should be on stage too."

 

"Yeah.. Our outfits need to be matching then.", Miku muttered.

"But you are the lead singer, you can have different outfit. What is important, is that Len and I need to have matching outfits. And Kaito and Meiko. Try to pick an outfit to match Gumi's outfit. It'll look cool.", Rin said.

"I wanna put on this!", Miku said, as she took out a black dress, which had some white stripes on the skirt. The dress had some white lace on the skirt too. She took out black knee-lenght socks, which had white stripes on the edge. The outfit included black boots. (Dark Angel)

"I can help you with your hair, if you want that one!", Rin said. "I am your girlfriend, I need to help you with stuff."

"Rin, what outfits are we gonna wear?", Len asked, worried a bit.

"Let's go choose!", Rin said. She grapped Len's hand and ran into their room.

"Okay.. So.. You are the hottest guy in school.. Saki and Kokona told me so, so you need to have something cute on..", Rin said, as she looked for good outfits from Len's dresser. "How about this?", she said, and pulled out Len's leather outfit. (Punkish)

"Um.. If I wear that, we don't have matching outfits."

"You're right. How about this one?", Rin said. She pulled out Len's black outfit, which had green, white and yellow decoration. (The Receiver) "I have a matching outfit to this!"

"Yea.. That's good!"

Meanwhile, Miku was speaking with Meiko and Kaito.

"So, you need matching outfits! Also, you can perform something your own. Our school's principal told me, that we need to perform music there."

"Okay. Kaito, come, let's go decide the outfits!", Meiko said. She was super-excited, because it's been so long, since the last concert. Meiko and Kaito ran into their room.

"I think, that because, we aren't so famous, we should wear our V3-outfits?", Kaito said.

 

"Okay, I'm fine with that.", Meiko said. "But hey.. I wanna look nice! I wanna put on this!", she continued, and pulled a red dress from her closet. "I'm sure, you have something, which would look good to this." (Scarlet)

"Well.. I'll check.", Kaito said, and looked for a good outfit.

"Hey, this one!", Meiko said, and took out Kaito's black suit. (Guilty)

"Okay!"

"Did you find the outfits?", Miku asked, when she walked in.

"Yep!", Meiko said, cheerfully.

"Great! You guys need to come to the living room in your outfits. You have 10 minutes.", Miku said, as she walked out. Meiko noticed, that her hair was similar to Kasane Teto's normal hair. Miku's hair was longer, of course.

In ten minutes, all the Vocaloids, except Gakupo and Luka, were at the living room. All of them had their outfits on.

"Okay, so. Everyone remembers the choreography, right?", Miku asked. Everyone nodded.

"Great! Let's practice!"

They practiced the song a few times. Then Miku sang, and danced her songs PoPiPo and World Is Mine.

"Psst, Rin?", Len whispered, while Miku was dancing.

"Yea?"

"Should we let Miku perform Electric Angel, or should we perform it?"

"I don't know. I want to sing Remote Control and Purple Butterfly."

Miku's song ended.

"Rin and Len, I think, we could perform Electric Angel like.. Three of us?", she said.

"Great!"

They practiced for the whole day.

"Okay, go to sleep now, the party's tomorrow.", Miku said, after the last song, which was Decorator. Gumi replaced Luka in Decorator.

"Okay. Oyasumi!", Meiko said.

Everyone walked to their rooms.

"I'll sleep in Miku's room, so you and Budo can have some privacy.", Rin giggeled.

"Okay, good night.", Len said, and walked to his room.

"Hi Len.", Budo said, smiling.

"Did you have a boring day? I just were practicing downstairs and-"

"It's okay, I wasn't bored.", Budo said, and hugged Len.

"Good.."

The next day, Miku and Meiko woke up early.

"Ohayo Miku-chan!", Meiko said, when she saw Miku.

"Ohayo! Are you excited for the evening?"

"Yea! I wanna see, if everyone knows me or Kaito.."

"I'm sure, everyone knows you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Cherry~


	7. The Party

Later that day, Meiko and Rin were helping Miku to curl her hair.  
"Hey! We need to ask the school to get some glowsticks so we can give them to people here!", Miku said, excited.  
"Yeah, glowsticks! They are so cool!", Rin said, and giggeled. "It takes so long to curl your hair! It's boring to wait!", she complained.  
"It takes time, but it's worth it! It looks so pretty.", Meiko smiled.  
After half an hour of curling Miku's twintails, they were finally ready.  
"I hope that the boys are dressed up already.", Rin muttered, as she was closing Miku's dress from behind. She grinned a bit, and squeezed Miku's butt.  
"Aa! Rin! You perv!", Miku giggeled. She turned around and kissed Rin. "You're my little pervert.", she whispered. Rin blushed and smiled.  
"We need ti hurry.", she said. She turned Miku around and closed her dress. They headed downstairs and saw the others waiting for them.  
"There you are! Let's go! I got the school to get some glowsticks there, so the concert will be perfect!", Meiko said. She was happy as fuck.   
(A/N: Okay, I'm obsessed with Meiko, so I'll write about her more in the future, lol. Now, back to the story:)  
In ten minutes, they had arrived to the school.  
"Konbanwa Hatsune-san, good to see you.", the principal said, as he saw Miku.  
"Konbanwa. Is it okay, if we practice our choreography before the party?", Miku said.  
"Yes, go to the fountain, there is the stage."  
"Okay, arigatou!"  
Miku and Rin walked first at the fountain. They were holding hands. Kaito teased Len, so he carried him.  
"Put me down!", Len shouted. "This is unfair!"  
Kaito laughed. He turned around and saw Meiko and Gumi. Meiko was laughing a bit to Kaito and Len. They all headed to the fountain and practiced all their choreographies. Then the party started. Len and Rin gave everyone some glowsticks, while the others were just chatting.  
Few minutes after everyone got their glowsticks, the principal walked on stage and took one of the microphones.   
"Konbanwa students! Welcome to Akademi High School's 15th birthday party! Today, we have something special here!"  
Vocaloids were putting on their headsets.  
"This year, in our school, we have famous students! Do you guess, who they are? That's right! The Vocaloids! They are providing music here today! Let's give applause to Hatsune Miku and the other Vocaloids!"  
Miku, Rin and Len ran to the stage, right after the principal left it.  
"Kon-ban-wa!", Miku said, and listened the audiance.  
"Kon-ban-wa!", the audiance yelled.  
"Watashi wa Hatsune Miku! To omoi, korera wa watashinotomodachidesu, Kagamine Rin soshite Kagamine Len*!"  
(Translate: I am Hatsune Miku! And these are my friends, Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len!")  
The audience cheered.  
"One, two, three, four!"  
The music started, and Miku started to sing.  
"Sabishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa!   
Kietai kotoba o sagashite!  
Himitsu no doa o nukete kite   
Here we go!  
Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"  
After that song, only Miku and Gumi stayed on stage.   
"1, 2, 3, 4!"  
"Kangaesugi no messeiji   
Dare ni mo todoku kamo shirenai de   
Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou   
Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika!"  
When Gumi and Miku were performing that song, the power went out.  
"Wh-what?", Miku asked, confused. "Were performing!"  
"I can go check, what's happening.", Meiko said.  
-Meiko's POV-  
The principal nodded to me, and I left. I headed to the back of the school. I saw a girl, with grey hair and eyes.  
"Why aren't you at the party with others?", I asked.  
The girl turned to me. She walked to me while holding a screwdriver.  
"Did you saw, what I did?", she asked.  
"N-no? Did you cut out the power with that?", I asked, pointing to screwdriver.  
"I did. If you tell anyone, your blood will be on this.", the girl said, and pointed the screwdriver to my neck.  
"Stop!", I said, and pinned her against the wall. The girl moved her glaze slowly to my eyes. I think, she was looking at my boobs... What am I saying? She's just a teen!  
"Kawaii oppai..", she said and kissed me. I pushed her away from me.  
"Who are you anyway?", I asked, confused.  
"I am Ayano Aishi.", she said and kissed me again.  
"You are the one, who almost killed R-"  
I was interrupted by Ayano's tounge in my mouth. I stepped away from the kiss, and took the screwdriver from her.  
"Stop right now!", I shouted. "Could you please fix the power, or I'll tell the police, that you tried to kill me."  
Ayano took the screwdriver back. "Okay, leave now.", she said. I walked away, but I watched, when she put the power back on. Then I left back to the stage.  
-3rd person POV-  
"Meiko! What took you so long?", Miku asked, when Meiko arrived.  
"Oh, nothing.", Meiko said.  
"Okay... Hey, we're now gonna perform my song World Is Mine with all the Vocaloids!", Miku exclaimed.  
"What? We didn't even practice that!", Len, Meiko and Gumi shouted.  
"You can sing it, come on!", Miku said.  
"Sekai de, ichiban ohime sama...!"  
After the song ended, Len and Budo left the area. They headed to the delinquent's place.  
"What do you want?", Purple Streak asked and raised her crowbar. She looked ready to attack.   
"Nothing, we're just going to chill at the incerator.", Budo said, and grapped Len's hand. Len blushed a little.  
"Oh.. I see.", Purple said and lowered her weapon. Budo smiled to Purple, and ran with Len to the incerator.  
"I want you so much..", Budo smirked and bit his lower lip. Len blushed so hard.  
"Get down!", Budo commaned. Len obeyed and layed on the cold ground. Budo got on top of him and kissed him long. He let his hands wonder around Len's body.  
"B-Budo...", Len said. "I-I can't do this now, I'm sorry!", he continued. He ran away to the sakura-tree behind the school. Len sat down next to the tree and bursted into tears.  
"Wha- what if the girl is a yandere?"  
(Note: BINGO! GIVE THIS MAN WHAT HE WON! the len damning club is over)  
"... And has a crush on me? And... She... She almost killed Rin, because she tgouht, she was my girlfriend...", Len sobbed.  
"She's gonna kill Budo, if she sees us... I need to break up with him.."  
Len woke up form his thgouts by someone touching him.  
"Len? Why are you here? All alone?"  
It was Gumi.  
"What do you- *sob* care?", Len asked.  
"I jus- why are you crying? What's wrong?", Gumi sat next to Len and wiped his hair from his face.  
"I- We can't talk here, I'll tell you later. Can you just hug me?"  
Gumi smiled and hugged Len tightly and long. Len sobbed to Gumi's shoulder. At 11PM, Kaito came to the tree.  
"Hey, guys. We need to go, the party's over.", Kaito said.  
"Oh, did we... *sob* miss anything important?", Len asked and stood up.  
"Not really."  
"Okay, let's go. I'm tired."  
They left the tree and went home. When Len walked in his room, he saw Budo.  
"Why did you left me alone?! The delinquents almost beat me up! The one guy hit me with a baseball bat!", Budo shouted and lifted his shirt. Len saw a huge bruise on Budo's left side.  
"I'm sorry... I'm useless and stupid.. You don't deserve me..", Len sobbed.  
"Oh no no no no! It's not your fault!", Budo said, and walked to Len. He hugged him, long.  
"I-I'm afraid, that the girl.. Ayano, is a yandere and has a crush on me.. She's gonna kill you! And Gumi! And Rin!"  
"I'll make sure, she wont touch the girls."  
"But-"  
"Don't worry about me. I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Cherry~
> 
> Also, today's my birthday, so happy birthday to me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've written 6 chapters to this, and I published them to Wattpad. I'm just gonna copy them here today :3
> 
> ~Cherry~
> 
> ALSO!! I've written a few Yandere Simulator-one shots, gonna publish them today.


End file.
